Douce pulsion et damnation
by Kardina Potter
Summary: Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger s'aiment. Ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble. Ils ne pourront jamais l'être. Et si l'un d'être eux s'était résigné à accepter la dure réalité, il n'aurait peut être pas perdu la vie, emportant celle de l'autre avec lui. OS.


Petite histoire que j'ai laissé trainer dans mon vieux disque dur. Point de vue d'Hermione.

**.0.**

J'écoutais McGonagall qui nous expliquait du mieux qu'elle pouvait la situation actuelle. Elle était postée au centre de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, le regard dur, empreint d'une certaine tristesse, et on pouvait clairement y lire de la peur. J'étais plus stressée que jamais. Mon estomac se tordait dans tous les sens, et je tenais fermement la main de Harry. Puis, une explosion se fit entendre au loin : ça avait commencé. Armés de leurs baguettes, les courageux Lions étaient prêts au combat. Certain faisaient leurs adieux, une larme au coin de l'oeil, mais un sourire peint sur leur visage, qui signifiait qu'

ils se promettaient de se revoir une fois tout ceci terminé.

Sans prévenir, une larme roula sur ma joue. Mes yeux se voilèrent, laissant place à deux magnifiques yeux gris et un sourire charmeur. _Drago._

J'essuyai l'intruse d'un revers de manche et partit courageusement vaincre les Forces du Mal, accompagnée de mes amis de toujours, Harry, Ron et Ginny. Je les regardai, le regard plein de tristesse. Mais il n'était pas temps de se lamenter, nous avions un monde à sauver, notre Monde. Mais je ne pus retenir mon coeur qui se serra en pensant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je les voyais, la dernière fois que mon regard croiserait le leur. J'avais confiance en Harry, je savais qu'il allait réussir à combattre. Mais en ces temps, on n'est plus sûr de rien, et on se laisse gagner par des sensations bien désagréables.

Je les observai une dernière fois. Je leur offris mon plus beau sourire, qu'ils me rendirent chacun leur tour, puis nous nous élançâmes dans les couloirs du Château pour affronter notre destinée.

J'arrivai en trombe dehors. La guerre faisait

déjà rage, quelques arbres brûlaient et quelques corps étaient étalés par-ci par-là. Mais je ne m'attardai pas sur ceux-ci, de peur de découvrir quelque chose que je ne désirais pas voir. Je m'élançai à mon tour, prête à tomber n'importe quoi pour la liberté de notre Monde.

_"Stupéfix"_, _"Confringo"_, _"Diffindo"_, _"Expelliarmus"_, _"Protego"_ et quelques fois des Sortilèges Impardonnables.

Combattre, encore et toujours. Echapper à la mort dans l'espoir d'anéantir le Mal.

Des éclairs jaillissaient de partout, et Poudlard était devenu un vrai champs de bataille. Des regards de défis fusaient, ainsi que de la haine. Je lançais des sorts sur un Mangemort, puis en évitai un autre.

Pendant une seconde d'inconscience, je tournai la tête et l'apreçus. Il me dévisageait, et, sans prévenir, accoura à mes côtés et me tira jusqu'à l'intérieur du Château dans une course folle et imprudente. Nous nous arrêtâmes alors derrière une grande statut. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et me fixa intensément. Je ne cillai pas, et lorsqu'il s'approcha pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, je le laissai faire et lui rendis sont baiser avec fougue. Il me fit des baisers nerveux partout sur le visage et le cou. Je frissonai à son contact. Je ne m'y habituerai jamais, ses lèvres sont si douces et ses mains si agréables.

- Hermione, je t'aime, souffla-t-il. Je t'aime tellement...

- Non, Drago. Ne fais pas celui qui me dit aurevoir, pas maintenant ! lui chuchotais-je.

A ces mots, ma gorge se noua et des larmes vinrent innonder mes joues. Lui aussi pleurait, le regard reflétant une peur nouvelle. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra de toute ses forces. Je dégustai cettre étreinte et sentit son odeur.

- Je t'aime Drago, réussis-je à articuler.

Mon regard croisa le sien et il m'embrassa à nouveau. Mon corps enregistrait les moindres sensations de ce baiser, de ses caresses et de ses regards.

Puis, le bruit d'un sort ayant râté sa cible se fit entendre non loin de nous. Je lui pris la main fixai son visage parfait, puis nous sortîmes de derrière la statut, appellés par le devoir. Ma main se détacha délicatement de la sienne, puis je courus en direction d'une jeune élève qui n'arrivait visiblement pas à combattre la femme qui lui faisait face. Sans pitié aucune, je lui lançai le sortilège de Mort et accouru dehors aider les miens.

La lutte acharnée semblait durer des jours, et pourtant cela ne faisait "que" quelques heures que nous combattions. Mes mains, mon visage, mes habits et mes cheveux étaient gris de poussière et de cendre.

J'étais à bout de souffle, et mes muscles répondaient tout juste à ce qu'on appelle l'instinct de survie.

C'est alors que, dans l'incompréhension totale, je me sentis transplaner. J'arrivai lourdement à terre, et toussotai en tentant de me relever. Je me retournai et vis avec effroi Bellatrix Lestrange, qui éclata d'un rire aiguë. J'eus le temps d'observer que nous nous trouvions à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, en bas d'une pente menant au Château. D'ici, nous pouvions clairement entendre les dégâts que provoquait la guerre.

- Eh bien, on est perdue, petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? articula-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire à en glacer le sang.

Ma vue fût brouillée par la rage, et j'eus à peine le temps de lever ma baguette que je fus désarmée.

- _Expelliarmus_ ! cria-t-elle.

Puis je fus soudainement pris d'une douleur inexplicable. Je hurlai à m'en déchirer la gorge, tant la douleur était intense. Le sortilège du Doloris, le préféré de Bellatrix. La torture cessa un instant, pour reprendre de plus belle. Bien que je ne pensais pas ça possible, la douleur était encore pire qu'avant, et je n'arrivais penser à rien d'autre que celle-ci. J'avais fermé les yeux, et les gardai ainsi même lorsque je sentis le sort cessé et que j'entendis des bruits de pas.

- Oh mais qui voilà ! Tu as perdu ton papa chéri ? dit Bellatrix d'une voix enfantine, avant d'éclater de rire pour la énième fois.

Rire qui fut interrompu par un éclair vert que je vis à travers mes paupières toujours closes. Mes membres endoloris m'ordonnaient de rester à terre, mais je daignai ouvrir les yeux lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un marcher dans ma direction. Drago. Mon coeur recommença à battre et ma respiration s'apaisa un peu. Il me prit la main et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé sur mes joues alors que je tentais de lui sourire. Ses prunelles avaient viré au gris, tant il était paniqué.

- J'ai.. j'ai eu tellement peur Hermione ! Si tu savais ! Quand je t'ai vu transplaner avec Lestrange je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu vas bien ? Dis-moi qu'elle ne t'a rien fait ?

- Drago, Drago, calme toi. Tout va bien maintenant. Je me relevai et me perdit dans ses bras. Je le regardai et l'embrassai à en perdre haleine. Drago, je t'aime. Tu es la meilleurs chose qui me soit arrivé dans ce monde. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, je t'aime et ce pour toujours, quoiqu'il arrive.

Son visage s'attendrit et il me chuchota à l'oreille :

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Plus que n'importe quoi dans ce monde.

Je versai une larme et l'embrassai à nouveau, avec douceur.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Ton fils fricote avec la Sang-de-Bourbe Lucius ! N'est-ce pas là de la trahison envers le Grand Maître ?

Mon sang se glaça et nous nous retournâmes pour voir Lucius Malefoy, accompagné d'un partisan encapuchonné. Le père Malefoy avait le regard haineux et il lança d'une voix dénuée d'émotion :

- Comment peux-tu tomber si bas, Drago.

Je regardai l'homme que j'aimais : celui-ci avait la mâchoire plus contractée que jamais, et ses yeux étaient gris comme de l'acier. Il prit mon bras et me fit glisser derrière lui.

- Tu as raison, protège-la. Cette fille ne mérite rien d'autre que la souffrance. Toi, fils, tu mérites la mort.

Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre à ses paroles. Je m'arrêtai de respirer lorsque je vis Lucius pointer sa baguette sur son fils. Je voulus protester, mais Drago me retint avec puissance. De toute façon, je n'avais même plus ma baguette.

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

La lumière verte arrêta sa course sur la poitrine de la personne qui était ma raison de vivre.

Je lâchai un long hurlement, et ma voix se brisa sous la tristesse. Les mangemorts transplanèrent dans un rire sadique.

Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, sans jamais m'arrêter. Ma gorge était nouée. Mon coeur était à présent autant vivant qu'un tas de cendres, car la seule raison pour laquelle il battait venait de rendre son dernier souffle. Mes poumons refusaient de m'apporter de l'oxygène, me signifiant clairement que j'étais morte en même temps que lui. Dans un espoir vain, je le secouai par les épaules.

- Drago, réveille-toi ! _Drago_...

Mais ses yeux étaient fermés à jamais, et je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. _Une dernière fois_. J'appuyai ma tête sur son torse, les larmes roulant sans cesse sur mes joues. Puis, je sombrai à cause de la fatigue d'un coeur brisé, espérant ne plus jamais me réveiller.

**_ Fin._**


End file.
